International Mail-Ins
Mattel Exclusive cars are Hot Wheels, which were sent directly from Mattel to their customers. The Mattel Exclusive Series is a Hot Wheels series in Germany. VW Fastback (2009 Mail In car) 'The promotion' In the Summer of 2009 Mattel Germany started the first Mail In car. For every 10 barcodes you'll get one of the 5.000 free VW Fastbacks from Mattel on long card and in a Kar Keeper. If you sent 20 barcodes you'll get 2 Fastback and so on. It was limited until end of december 2009. 'The car' The car was the '65 Volkswagen Fastback in the same variation like the US-car, but the card was a bit different. The US had the writing "Collectors Edition 2009" on the HW-Logo and the German one doesn't have this. On the back of the German Fastback stands: "Bitte für mögliche Rückfragen aufbewahren. German Mattel address, Swiss Mattel address, Austrian Mattel address. Nicht zum Gebrauch mit allen Hot Wheels Sets geeignet. Copyrights and licences." 'Problems' The most Fastbacks in Germany has a damaged blister. On the left side of the blister is a hole which was caused by the wing from the VW Fastback. Quick n' Sik (2014 Mail In car) 'The promotion' In the spring of 2014 Mattel Germany and Mattel Holland held another Mail In promotion. This time the promotion car was a special Chrome Gold Quick n' Sik. After purchasing 5 Hot Wheels cars and send the receipt to Mattel before April 15th 2014, you were send a special Quick n' Sik on a long card but this time without a Kar Keeper. In Belgium one received the Quick n' Sik after buying a 10-Pack. 'The car' The 2014-promotion car is a special, Chrome Gold Quick n' Sik. This color variation does not appear in the (pre-)2014 mainline and is exclusive to the Mail In (or 10-Pack purchase). On the back of the card is a multi-angle computer graphic along with the usual safety concerns and so. Rev Rod (2015 Mail In car) 'The promotion' In the first quarter of 2015 Mattel Europe held another Mail In promotion. This time the promotion car was a special Chrome Black Rev Rod. After purchasing 4 Hot Wheels cars and send the receipt to Mattel before May 4th 2015, you were send a special Rev Rod on a long card (in The Netherlands the car was detached from its card and sent in an envelope). In every promotion flyer there was a special code. After registering that code, you were send 2 free tickets to the AutoRAI in Amsterdam, The Netherlands, by mail. 'The car' The 2015-promotion car is a special, Chrome Black Rev Rod. This color variation does not appear in the (pre-)2015 mainline and is exclusive to the Mail In. On the back of the card is a multi-angle computer graphic along with the usual safety concerns and so. 'Store Exclusive Display' Selected Dutch stores received an special promotion package. This consisted of the flyers and a box in the form of a picture frame with the Chrome Black Rev Rod centered in it. The box reads: "Wil je ook zo'n EXCLUSIEVE HOT WHEELS AUTO? Bij aanschaf van 4 die-cast Hot Wheels auto's, ontvang je deze GRATIS!!!" Which translates to: "Would you also like one of those EXCLUSIVE HOT WHEELS CARS? When purchasing 4 Die-Cast Hot Wheels cars, it will be send to you, for FREE!!!" Bullet Proof (2016 Mail In car) 'The promotion' In the first half of 2016 Mattel Europe held another Mail In promotion. This time the promotion car was a special Chrome Gold Bullet Proof. After purchasing 5 Hot Wheels cars and send the receipt to Mattel before May 8th 2016, you were send a special Bullet Proof on a long card (in The Netherlands the car was detached from its card and sent in an envelope). 'The car' The 2016-promotion car is a special, Chrome Gold Bullet Proof. This color variation does not appear in the (pre-)2016 mainline and is exclusive to the Mail In. On the back of the card is a multi-angle computer graphic along with the usual safety concerns and so. Hi-Tech Missile (2017 Mail In car) 'The car' The 2017-promotion car is a special, Chrome Gold Hi-Tech Missile. This color variation does not appear in the (pre-)2017 mainline and is exclusive to the Mail In. On the back of the card is a multi-angle computer graphic along with the usual safety concerns and so. Pass'n Gasser (2018 Mail In car) 'The car' This 2018-promotion car is a special, Matte Gold Pass'n Gasser. This color variation does not appear in the (pre-)2017 mainline and is exclusive to the Mail In. It also comes with a gold plastic traffic light. On the back of the card is a multi-angle computer graphic along with the usual safety concerns and so. Sky Dome (2018 Mail In car) 'The car' This 2018-promotion car is a special, Chrome Gold Sky Dome. This color variation does not appear in the (pre-)2017 mainline and is exclusive to the Mail In. It also comes with a collector's button. On the back of the card is a multi-angle computer graphic along with the usual safety concerns and so. Gallery Image:Fastbackparcelgermany.jpg|20 Fastbacks for 200 barcodes Image:BacksideGermanfastback.jpg|Backside from the German Fastback Image:Germanfastbackblister.jpg|little hole under the wing Image:Holeblister.jpg|opened card w/ hole in Blister HW Quick N Sik Gold Mattel Promo 2014.jpg|Quick N Sik - European Exclusive Mail-In Offer 2014 HW Rev Rod 1.jpg|Rev Rod - European Exclusive Mail-In Offer 2015 HW Rev Rod 2.jpg|Rev Rod - European Exclusive Mail-In Offer 2015 HW Rev Rod 3.jpg|Rev Rod - European Exclusive Mail-In Offer 2015 Bullet Proof package front.png|Bullet Proof package front Bullet Proof package back.png|Bullet Proof package back HiTechMissile -GoldCard.jpg|Hi-Tech Missile - European Exclusive Mail-In Offer 2017 PassnGasser - Gold.png|Pass'n Gasser - European Exclusive Mail-In Offer 2018 SkyDome - GoldCard.png|Sky Dome - European Exclusive Mail-In Offer 2018 Category:Definitions Category:Articles Category:Mattel Exclusive